Z perspektywy czasu
by Leto Mireille
Summary: Tłumaczenie serii drabbli pt: "In Retrospect". Erik Lehnsherr widziany oczyma sześciorga róźnych ludzi; po wydarzeniach z X-Men: First Class
1. I ALEX

Moja pierwsza, nieśmiała próba tłumaczenia. Kolekcja drabbli, różne osoby, różne punkty widzenia, a w centrum jeden człowiek: Erik Lehnsherr.

Autor oryginału – **MaraudingSnitch1314 **(zgoda autorki jest)

Tytuł oryginału – **In Retrospect**

Opowiadanie można znaleźć tutaj: **www . fanfiction . net / s / 7095573 / 1 /In_Retrospect** (należy usunąć spacje).

* * *

><p><strong>I. ALEX<strong>

_Erik to prawdziwy drań_ – Alex doszedł do tego wniosku w szpitalu stojąc na straży przy drzwiach do pokoju Charles'a.

Był ich mentorem, ich przyjacielem, aż w końcu zostawił ich – porzucił _Charles'a_ – na tamtej plaży.

Alex pragnął go nienawidzić. Ale Erik kiedyś uwierzył w niego, wiarą zrodzoną z potrzeby chwili.

Któregoś dnia rozdrażniony po nieudanym treningu przetrząsał szafki w kuchni i klął cicho pod nosem. Nagle metalowa puszka pełna ciastek przydryfowała do niego.

Erik odezwał się, zanim Alex zdążył wyksztusić słowo podziękowania:

- Stopniowo nauczysz się to kontrolować. Uważaj tylko, by nikt ci potem tej kontroli nie odebrał.

Alex nigdy nie zdążył mu podziękować.

* * *

><p>AN: Podobało się? A może wprost przeciwnie i nie powinnam nigdy brać się za tłumaczenie czegokolwiek? Dajcie znać.<p> 


	2. II HANK

Różne osoby, różne punkty widzenia, a w centrum jeden człowiek: Erik Lehnsherr.

Autor oryginału – **MaraudingSnitch1314 **(zgoda autorki jest)

Tytuł oryginału – **In Retrospect**

Opowiadanie można znaleźć tutaj: **www . fanfiction . net / s / 7095573 / 2 / In_Retrospect** (należy usunąć spacje).

* * *

><p><strong>II. HANK<strong>

_Mam nadzieję, że profesorowi spodoba się konstrukcja... zrobiony całkowicie z plastiku... Erik nic nie popsuje..._

Hank podziwia swoje dzieło, jednak zaraz krzywi się i zaciska dłonie w pięści. Nigdy nie przepadał za Erik'iem, tym bardziej, że tamten wywierał za duży wpływ na Raven – lub raczej _Mystique_ (oferta Erik'a była zapewne _nie do odrzucenia_).

Hank dokonuje ostatnich poprawek przy wózku inwalidzkim i przeklina potwora, przez którego w ogóle musiał go zbudować. W takich momentach przemawia przez niego czysty gniew. Bestia pragnie zacisnąć swoje zmutowane łapy na gardle Erika w śmiertelnym uścisku – po raz kolejny.

Doktor McCoy zdobywa się w końcu na kompromis: Erik rozwinął i zaakceptował swe umiejętności, podczas gdy on swoje ukrył przed światem.

Hank pogodził się już ze swą drugą naturą. I nigdy nie opuścił przyjaciela w potrzebie.

* * *

><p>AN: Komentarze mile widziane.<p> 


	3. III MOIRA

Różne osoby, różne punkty widzenia, a w centrum jeden człowiek: Erik Lehnsherr.

Autor oryginału – **MaraudingSnitch1314 **(zgoda autorki jest)

Tytuł oryginału – **In Retrospect**

Opowiadanie można znaleźć tutaj: **www . fanfiction . net / s / 7095573 / 3 / In_Retrospect** (należy usunąć spacje).

* * *

><p><strong>III. MOIRA<strong>

Są w ogrodzie. Moira popycha wózek Charles'a. Stara się jak najdłużej odwlekać chwilę, kiedy będą musieli się pożegnać.

- Moiro, co u ciebie? Widzę, że rany na szyi goją się dobrze.

Robi jej się ciepło na sercu.  
>- Wszystko w porządku, Charles. Już prawie nie widać śladów – Odruchowo jednak sięga dłonią do gardła.<p>

Bezskutecznie starała się wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienie morderczego wzroku Erik'a. Była świadkiem końca przyjaźni jego i Charles'a i po prostu nie mogła go obwiniać za tamten tragiczny wypadek.

Erik to zadufany w sobie morderca, jednak jego żal po utracie przyjaźni Charles'a był prawdziwy.

CIA nie pozwoliło jej na podobny luksus.

* * *

><p>AN: Długo nie mogłam przekonać się do formy literackiej, jaką są drabble. Zbyt uczuciowe i oderwane od świata - myślałam - Zbyt chaotyczne. Dopiero to opowiadanie zmieniło mój punkt widzenia.<p> 


	4. IV SEAN

Różne osoby, różne punkty widzenia, a w centrum jeden człowiek: Erik Lehnsherr.

Autor oryginału – **MaraudingSnitch1314 **(zgoda autorki jest)

Tytuł oryginału – **In Retrospect**

Opowiadanie można znaleźć tutaj: **www . fanfiction . net / s / 7095573 / 4 / In_Retrospect** (należy usunąć spacje).

* * *

><p><strong>IV. SEAN<strong>

Sean biegnie przed siebie, jednak zatrzymuje się widząc z daleka ogromny talerz anteny satelitarnej przekrzywiony pod zupełnie innym kątem niż kiedyś. Z niesmakiem odkrywa, że Erik już na trwałe odcisnął swe piętno na ich życiu.

Opiera się o balustradę przywołując wspomnienie.

Obserwował z okna na piętrze teren wokół posiadłości i przypadkiem zobaczył charakterystyczną sylwetkę osoby, która z wprawą i niezachwianą pewnością siebie lewitowała luksusowe samochody z garażu Charles'a.

Gapił się jak zaklęty na pokaz siły Erik'a.

Z pewnym zażenowaniem przyznawał, że to dzięki zachęcie ze strony niebezpiecznego przeciwnika zaszedł tak daleko.

* * *

><p>AN: Nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do tego utworu.<br>X-Men należą do Marvela, Marvel należy do Disney'a (trudno uwierzyć, że Simba i Wolverine to ta sama firma), a "In Retrospect" do MaraudingSnitch1314.


	5. V RAVEN

Różne osoby, różne punkty widzenia, a w centrum jeden człowiek: Erik Lehnsherr.

Autor oryginału – **MaraudingSnitch1314 **(zgoda autorki jest)

Tytuł oryginału – **In Retrospect**

Opowiadanie można znaleźć tutaj: **www . fanfiction . net / s / 7095573 / 5 / In_Retrospect** (należy usunąć spacje).

Serdecznie polecam

* * *

><p><strong>V. RAVEN<br>**

Dwa miesiące zajęło Raven pogodzenie się z widokiem hełmu na jego głowie. Dobrze, że Magneto przez ten czas zdejmował go przynajmniej kładąc się do snu. Wtedy mogła bez przeszkód głaskać go po włosach i uspokajać, kiedy miewał koszmary.

Tego wieczora, gdy zajrzała do jego sypialni, z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że zdążył zasnąć. Już miała wychodzić, kiedy usłyszała pełen bólu jęk. Znów śnił mu się koszmar, ale nie odważyła się zdjąć mu hełmu. Nie postąpiłaby wbrew rozkazom.

Gdy z jego ust wyrywa się pełne smutku: _Charles, tak mi przykro_, Raven przysiada obok na łóżku i kładzie pokrytą niebieską łuską dłoń na odsłoniętym policzku.

* * *

><p>AN: Chciałabym spróbować swoich sił w tłumaczeniu innych fanfików, ale nie wiem, czy moje zdolności literackie są na wystarczającym poziomie.<p> 


	6. VI CHARLES

Różne osoby, różne punkty widzenia, a w centrum jeden człowiek: Erik Lehnsherr.

Autor oryginału – **MaraudingSnitch1314 **(zgoda autorki jest)

Tytuł oryginału – **In Retrospect**

Opowiadanie można znaleźć tutaj: **www . fanfiction . net / s / 7095573 / 6 / In_Retrospect** (należy usunąć spacje).

* * *

><p><strong>VI. CHARLES<br>**

Każdego wieczora, zanim pogrąży się we śnie, Charles ma zwyczaj zaglądania do umysłów swoich uczniów. Upewnia się, że każde z nich jest zdrowe i szczęśliwe. Potem szuka w myślach swej siostry i najlepszego przyjaciela; czasem w odpowiedzi wyczuwa troskę, a czasem obojętność.

Przez kilka tygodni nadaremno usiłuje wyczuć gniew lub niezmącony spokój, aż w końcu decyduje się na sprzątnięcie sypialni Erik'a i przygotowanie jej dla nowego lokatora.

Jest to przykre zajęcie. Kiedy już sięga po szachownicę by zebrać pionki pozostałe z po niedokończonej partii szachów, zauważa, że czarny król stoi dokładnie obok jego białego odpowiednika, jakby walczyli po tej samej stronie.

Uśmiecha się, dotyka skroni opuszkami palców. _Teraz twój ruch, przyjacielu._

* * *

><p>AN: Z całego opowiadania ostatecznie ten rozdział spodobał mi się najbardziej. 5 gwiazdek na 5 możliwych - za wszystko co zostało tu opowiedziane między słowami.<p>

Thanks again, Vanessa!


End file.
